Mysterious Stranger
|-|The Mysterious Stanger= |-|S.M.U.D.D.= Character Synopsis The Mysterious Stranger 'is an ancient being who exists in a number of Lore's timelines, being a manifestation of a primordial being from the plane of darkness. In AdventureQuest Worlds, he was unable to appear on Lore and directly intervene until the return of the Queen of Monsters shattered the barrier preventing his return. As stated by Voltaire from the Necronomicon, he is ''"...Darkness. And Doom. Everything else written about him is untranslatable".''The book tells of a mysterious stranger; a being able to manipulate the shadows. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Unknown | 4-C, would eventually become 3-A '''| '''3-A Verse: 'AEverse (AdventureQuest, MechQuest, DragonFable, and AdventureQuest Worlds) '''Name: '''Mysterious Stranger, "Shadow-Manipulator", Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich (S.M.U.D.D) '''Gender: '''Unknown, implied to not have a definitive gender '''Age: '''Primordial (Predated the existence of the main DragonFable timeline) '''Classification: '''Shadowscythe, Darkness Spirit | Combination of Mysterious Stranger and DreadDragon Drakath | Primordial Being, Great Old One '''Special Abilities: '''Non-Corporeal (Stated to exist as a being of "pure darkness"), Reality Warping (Capable of changing reality to the way they see fit), Darkness Manipulation (Their presence speads darkness, in addition to Stranger having absolute control over it due to their connection to their true form), Non-Physical Interaction (Has no issues interacting with intangible beings who are comprised of darkness), Dimensional Travel (Capable of traversing many timelines besides the main one), Energy Absorption, Transmutation (Turned the Necrotic Sword of Doom to energy and absorbed it), Power Bestowal (Has the power to pass down powers to those who follow it), Acausality (Temporal Constance; There are countless versions of Mysterious Stranger within the countless universes of the AE multiverse), Adaptation (In a state of constant evolution and change), Fire Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Upon its arrival, the surroundings begin to appear dark red and gradually burst into black fames), Summoning (Can summon corrupted copies of individuals such as Sepulchure, Xan, Drakonnan, and Vordred), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6 & 9) | All previous, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Large Size (Type 6), Size Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, possibly Immortality (Types 3 and 7 via being a dracolich or essentially an undead dragon),Flight, Fire Manipulation, Aura, Intangibility (Immune to physical strikes), Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Magic and Elemental Manipulation | All previous, likely many more. 'Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Their nature as a being comprised of darkness disables them from being able to interact anything that is present within the slightest bit of light. It's form is described as being lesser than ghosts) | '''Star Level '(Managed to grow bigger than The Sun and consume it entirely), would eventually become 'Universe Level '(Hadn't DreadDragon Drakath's essence been destroyed, S.M.U.D.D could have grown strong enough to revert the entire universe back to it's original state, which was nothingness. Also would have surpassed even Voidstar, the universal embodiment of darkness) | 'Universe Level '(Superior to the full power of S.M.U.D.D, being a collective embodiment of all Mysterious Strangers in the AE Multiverse) 'Speed: Unknown '| 'FTL+ '(Arrived at The Sun from Planet Lore through flying at these speeds ) | 'Omnipresent '(Exists across all universes and timelines, including within Lore) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Stellar '(Can consume entire stars through it's size alone) | 'Stellar '(Vastly superior to it's manifestations, including S.M.U.D.D) 'Striking Ability: Unknown '| 'Star Class '(Capable of growing bigger than The Sun and consuming it entirely), would eventually become 'Universal '(Would have reverted the universe to it's original form, which was nothingness) | 'Universal ' '''Durability: Below Average level (Even candle light can expel it from the mortal world) | Star Level, would have become Universe Level | Univere Level Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless 'as it lacks a physical form and is a manifestation of darkness 'Range: '''Unknown | '''Stellar, potentially Universal '| '''Universal ' 'Intelligence: '''High (Exploited Sepulchure to do its plan and took advantage of Drakath's betrayal). '''Weaknesses: '''Light is capable of dispelling the form of his manifestations | None notable | Unknown '''Versions: Mysterious Stranger | S.M.U.D.D '| 'True Form ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''An orb used for communication between realms | The Ultimate Orb Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Adventure Quest Category:Adventure Quest Worlds Category:Mech Quest Category:AEverse Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spirits Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fire Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Adaption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Size Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3